Pojok Curhat Karakter
by Chic White
Summary: Kushina prihatin dengan keadaan para karakter. Memendam unek-unek itu tidak baik, makanya Kushina volunteer jadi tempat curhat. Karena punya author macam Chic White itu banyak cobaannya. Waspadalah, waspadalah!/ Unfaedah seperti biasanya. Special thanks to Kitsune857
1. Kushina (ori)

Kalian tahu Chic White? Iya. Author fanfiksi paling tega, sinting, saklek, dan pendek sejagat raya yang satu itulho.

Belakangan ini aku perhatikan, ulahnya semakin membahana. Aku jadi khawatir dengan kewarasan para karakternya.

Bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, dia juga pernah membuatku menjadi wanita busuk yang dengan teganya membuang buah hatiku sendiri dan membiarkannya terdampar di jalanan yang keras. Padahal, ayolah! Kita tahu kalau penciptaku, Masashi Kishimoto, membuat karakterku sebagai seorang ibu idaman! Meski sikapku agak... yah, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi anakku.

Apa kalian ingat kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku mati? Hey! Kupikir itu sudah menunjukkan kalau aku adalah ibu yang baik, _dattebane_!

Imajinasi anak ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Maka dari itu kuputuskan, aku akan membuka sesi curhat gratis untuk semua karakter!

Merasa dianiaya? Datanglah dan temukan solusinya!


	2. Naruto (Uzumaki's Prodigy)

Rumah sederhana yang sudah kutinggali bersama suami tercinta, kujadikan tempat kerja sukarelawanku dalam rangka menyelamatkan para karakter yang dianiaya oleh sekutil penulis sinting yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya. Tak kusangka, klien pertamaku ternyata adalah anakku sendiri.

"Bu, aku tidak terima." Belum kutanya apa unek-uneknya, dia sudah curhat duluan. Memang inisiatif sekali anakku ini. "Masa genderku diotak-atik seenak udel dia?"

"Hm. Ibu sempat mengira dia akan membuatmu permanen perempuan."

"Beribu pembaca di luar sana juga mengira begitu! Dia menuliskan seolah aku memang sudah menikmati hidupku sebagai anak yang kehilangan burungnya!" Naruto menendang meja dengan kesal. "Eh dia malah membuatku kembali jadi ganteng. Ya bagus sih, aku memang ingin begitu. Tapi dia pikir burung itu apaan? Aksesori yang bisa dilepas-pasang?!"

"Padahal Ibu sudah pasrah dan senang kalaupun kamu tetap jadi perempuan. Kau cantik dengan rambut dipanjangkan."

Eh, keceplosan.

"IBU!"


	3. Itachi (Yang Benar Saja-Twin Trouble)

Sore itu aku bertemu dengan Itachi di supermarket. Dia menawari untuk ikut naik mobilnya.

"Bi, Bibi cantik sekali." Itachi tiba-tiba berujar.

Aku tersentak. Dia ini sedang menggodaku atau bagaimana? Kenapa ambigu sekali pembuka obrolannya?!

Sebesar apapun rasa sayangku pada Mikoto, tidak berarti aku mau jadi menantunya.

Aku menatap Itachi heran. Yang ditatap menekuk wajah.

"Bibi tetap terlihat awet muda. Aku iri. Apa bibi punya tips untuk menghilangkan keriput di wajah? Merk apa yang Bibi pakai?"

OH. TERNYATA!

Duh, jadi tidak tega.

"Aku tidak pakai produk kecantikan apapun."

Hening.

"Mengapa kau begitu tidak adil, Tuhan?"

Aku menepuk pundak Nak Itachi penuh iba. Ini sih bukan salahnya si author laknat saja. Dari pencipta kami saja dia memang diberi fitur wajah seperti itu. Author laknat cuma _gaspol_ memanfaatkan kapabilitasnya.

"Hidup itu memang tidak adil, Nak. Biasakanlah dirimu."

Itachi mulai terisak.


	4. Kurama (Uzumaki's Prodigy)

Aku menatap pemuda yang duduk dengan dua kaki terangkat ke atas meja di ruang tamuku. Badannya tertutup pakaian khas Anbu. Rambutnya merah menyala, agak mirip denganku.

"Kau Kyuubi," kataku. Menolak untuk percaya, meski matanya benar-benar mirip rubah berekor sembilan itu. Dia adalah karakter ketiga yang curhat padaku.

"Kurama." Matanya menyipit tak suka. "Aku tahu ini tak masuk akal untukmu. Tapi di fanfiksi si ayam sableng, aku punya wujud manusia."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak seperti fanfiksi yang membuat bijuu itu menjadi anakku dan Minato— _creepy_ , fakta kalau bijuu itu punya wujud manusia bisa lebih mudah kuterima.

"Jadi, kau mau curhat soal apa?"

Mimik wajahnya berubah. Aku bergidik sendiri melihat 'senyum' yang ia pasang.

"Tiga belas tahun aku tersegel di dalam Naruto. Tujuh tahun pertama hanya bisa diam mengumpat. Maksudku, seberapa buruk pun perlakuan warga, bagaimana mungkin bocah sialan itu tidak memendam benci sedikit pun? Aku kehabisan akal. Kubuat keberadaanku anak itu ketahui. Eh, bukannya dapat memprovokasi secuil kebencian, aku malah jadi sumber kebahagiaannya." Manusia jelmaan bijuu itu mendengus. "Anakmu aneh."

Ingin rasanya ku- _smackdown_ sosok di hadapanku.

"Dia terlalu menyilaukan. Lama-lama aku jadi luluh juga. Walau, tetap saja, perdebatan batin tak berguna setiap dia mempertanyakan jenis kelaminnya membuatku kesal. Dia kan sudah cukup lama jadi wanita? Dia juga menikmatinya! Siapapun bisa melihat! Kenapa dia tetap keras kepala ingin kembali jadi laki-laki? Benar dikabulkan pula oleh si author sinting! Padahal aku ngebet dia jadian dengan si ayam jika sudah dewasa nanti. Mereka itu OTP."

Aku... tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Sumpah, mengurus si gaki maniak ramen itu benar-benar menguras jiwa dan raga. Saat dia berencana pergi berkelana mencari enam bijuu dan markas Akatsuki, tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Anbu ia serahkan begitu saja padaku. Aku ini Kyuubi no Yokou, bijuu terkuat yang pernah nyaris menghancurkan Konoha! Dia dengan entengnya menunjukku jadi pengganti? Pake bilang ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk mengimbas kebencian yang ada di dalam diriku maupun yang tertuju padaku di Konoha ini. Rasa takut mereka padaku bisa hilang saat Si Mayat Hidup Sai mempermalukanku di depan umum. Mereka menganggapku seperti manusia biasa sekarang ini." Kurama mendengus. "Saat aku semakin 'manusiawi' dia malah terjerat dan berniat menjauh! Aku kesal padanya. Terkadang dia ini hipokrit sekali! Dia nyaris membuatku jantungan saat ia dibawa pulang kakak-beradik Uchiha sialan dalam keadaan koma. Oh, ayolah! Aku lelah dikatai **IRT idaman setiap bapak dan anak** oleh Isobu. Masa sih, aku harus mengabaikan rasa khawatirku? Mengabaikan keadaan Naruto? Kalau dia mati, bagaimana? Aku mungkin benci manusia yang menghuni dunia, tapi bukan berarti aku rela dunia berakhir! Aku masih mau hidup dan menikmati apel lezat di seluruh dunia!"

Bibirnya terus nyerocos, kutanggapi sesekali dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku terpana. Melihat Kyuubi mode _ibu-ibu rempong_ itu sesuatu sekali.

Apa jangan-jangan Kyuubi ini betina?


	5. Inoichi (SOULMATH)

"Kushina?" Inoichi versi lebih muda menganga. "Ini beneran Kushina?"

Aku mengangguk grogi. "Iya."

"Sudah jadi mahmud tapi kok kelihatan cantik?"

"Memangnya Kushina di duniamu bagaimana penampilannya? Tidak cantik?"

"Cantik sih. Cuma dalam situasi dan kondisi tertentu saja." Inoichi menghela napas. "Mubazir banget. Apalagi mulut sampahnya itu, _beuh_."

Cuma orang bermulut sampah yang suka mengatai orang lain mulutnya sampah.

Aku jadi kesal sendiri. "Mau curhat soal apa?" tanyaku, agak ketus.

"Aku... tidak bisa menyingkirkan seseorang dari kepalaku. Aku mau makan, selalu ingat dia. Aku mau tidur, juga ingat dia. Aku mau nugas, lagi-lagi ingat dia. Sampai lagi boker saja teringat wajah cantiknya." Inoichi mengeluarkan ponselnya, memperlihatkan sebuah foto berisi sosok cantik dengan senyum indah. "Namanya Haku Yuki."

Aku menatap Inoichi serius. "Relakanlah, lepaskanlah, sadarlah. Katingmu itu berbatang, Nak."

Inoichi mewek. "Aku mau mati saja."


	6. Fugaku (SOULMATH)

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak Fugaku versi lebih muda duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dia tak kunjung berbicara, maka kutanya, "Mau curhat soal apa?"

Fugaku bergumam tidak jelas.

"Soal _jokes_ maho antara kau dengan Inoichi?"

"Bukan." Fugaku mendengus. "Penulis sinting itu membuatku seolah tergila-gila dengan sudoku. Padahal dia yang terobsesi dengan sudoku, bukan aku."

"Oh." Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon apa atas hal itu.

Kemudian, hening. Fugaku terfokus pada gadget di tangannya.

Penasaran, kutanya, "Kau sedang apa dari tadi?"

"Main sudoku."

 _You don't say._


	7. Naruto (Avataramen is Now Online)

Aku berdeham, menegur tamuku yang selama tiga puluh menit hanya diam menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Iya?" tanggapnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Ada unek-unek yang mau kau bagi soal Chic White?" tanyaku.

Sejenak, dia terdiam. Kemudian, dengan ekspresi melembut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah puas menghinanya di ceritaku. Aku diberi kekuatan membobol tembok keempat, ingat?" Kedua matanya menyipit, cengiran kembali ditunjukkan. "Aku tidak ke sini untuk curhat, tapi bertemu denganmu. Aku ... rindu ibuku."

Hatiku terenyuh. Kupeluk erat-erat anakku dari dunia lain, berharap bisa menambal lubang kesedihan di hatinya yang disebabkan oleh kekejaman author dan imajinasi sialannya.

"Ibu juga pasti rindu padamu, Naruto."


	8. Edisi curhat Chic White

Aku menatap heran sosok yang menginvasi dapurku. Tampangnya seperti baru bangun tidur dan kalau saja aku tidak mengenalnya sebagai Chic White, author sinting yang membuatku membuka lapak curhat untuk karakter ceritanya yang tersiksa jiwa raga, aku akan tertipu oleh tinggi badannya yang kelewat hemat untuk ukuran manusia jalan umur kepala dua.

"Eh? Kok dia ada di sini? Mau protes atas Gerakan Peduli Karakter yang kau lakukan?" Minato bertanya. Suamiku tampak sama bingungnya. Kami sama-sama tahu kalau si penulis terfitnah loli itu ngamuknya kelihatan. Kalau tidak dingin-asin tanpa batas, ya ngamuk tidak jelas.

Dia diam. Tangan asyik mengaduk adonan sementara mimik wajah tampak kosong.

"Chic?" tegurku.

Chic menghela napas panjang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan berujar. "Mam, curhat boleh enggak?"

Aku memicing tajam. "Lapak curhatnya khusus buat karakter, ya. Maaf saja."

Saat dia tertawa hambar, aku mencelos dibuatnya.

"Tapi Chic White juga karakter yang kubuat, Mamkush. Itu adalah alter-ego yang kubuat di ranah kepenulisan ini." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa deh. Aku ... pulang saja."

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Kenapa dia tampak enggan begitu?

"Mau curhat apa?" Suamiku bertanya. "Kalau Kushina tidak mau, kau boleh curhat padaku."

Chic meletakkan mangkuk adonan, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku lelah," gumamnya.

Insting keibuanku mendorongku untuk menarik anak itu untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Minato.

"Kenapa lelah?" Minato langsung menggenggam satu tangannya sementara satu yang lain masih belum kulepaskan. "Kebanyakan _update_ kemarin?"

Lagi-lagi, tawa hambar terdengar.

"Bukan itu. Dipikir-pikir lelah kenapa, ya? Entahlah." Suaranya terdengar agak serak. Seolah ia sedang menahan tangis.

Dan, saat itu kusadari kalau matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa tunggu lama, kupeluk dia erat. Benar saja, dia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bakatnya dalam mengikis kewarasan orang lain dan sikapnya yang senang membuat orang kesal terkadang membuatku lupa. Dia bisa bersinar seterang ini karena dia terjebak di tempat yang sangat gelap.

"Aku sudah mulai bangkit. **Mulai**. Belum sepenuhnya. Aku tahu aku akan merasa kembali ke titik awal lagi." Dia bergumam di tengah tangisan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas paha, enggan membalas pelukanku.

Aku tidak tersinggung. Aku tahu dia menolak membalas bukan karena tidak mau, tapi takut. Dia takut dia tidak pantas menerimanya. Takut jika ia bersender barang sedikit saja, dia akan jatuh dan tak bisa berdiri sendiri lagi.

Dia takut, jika sudah bergantung, dia akan ditinggalkan sendiri. Lagi.

"Aku benci perulangan ini. Meski ada peningkatan dari sebelum-sebelumnya, tetap saja menyebalkan." Chic menggertakkan giginya. "Salahkah jika aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak salah." Minato menepuk-nepuk pundak si gadis pencinta angka. "Yang salah adalah orang yang membuatmu begini."

"Ibuku?" Chic tertawa. "Tapi katanya kesalahan mereka harus kumaafkan karena aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Aku tak mungkin ada di dunia jika bukan karena dia."

Rasanya aku ingin melepas Kyuubi.

"Dia melahirkanmu bukan berarti dia berhak menyakitimu, Nak." Aku menggeram. "Rasanya inginku angkat kau jadi anakku."

"Sayang sekali kita beda dunia, ya?"

"Ya. Sayang sekali."


End file.
